


Falling For The Bad Boy

by Bluemishmelodies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Budding Love, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartwarming, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marshall Lee is a softie, Misunderstandings, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad boy, fiolee, i abandoned this story for 4 years and felt guilty so am rewriting it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemishmelodies/pseuds/Bluemishmelodies
Summary: Fionna Mertens is the type to have a routine, spending her time helping others and keeping up in school. She keeps her head down when it comes to the school's drama, but what will happen when it the bad boy in school becomes her partner in class? Marshall is about to turn her life upside down and she can't help but fall. THIS IS A REWRITE FROM WATTPAD
Relationships: Fionna the Human & Marshall Lee, Fionna the Human/Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 5





	Falling For The Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Different account name but I am animevampire250! I am rewriting all that I have written in the original story on wattpad and am changing the story to flow better. Please reread I promise it is better! I swear on BMO that I will finish it! Also AO3 is much better than wattpad

"I hate you so much asshole!" Fionna yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Ditto bitch." Marshall said, with a harsh glare plastered on his face.

"I don't even know what I even saw in you." Fionna mutters,"But now I see the truth, we're done, Marshall.''

Marshall's angered exterior begin to falter but then he got hardened this cold look yet Fionna stood her ground.

"Good riddance," Marshall said but it didn't reach his eyes. Fionna saw his eyes begin to gloss over and instinctively wanted to reach out but her mind was made up.

Fionna turned on her heel and vowed she was done with Marshall Lee.

A few months prior....

Fionna walked through the halls of the school after having picked up the books she needed for her first few classes. There was the usual chatter in the halls but you can't understand what any individual conversation is about but it is a nice background noise. Fionna picked up breakfast from the cafe in the school and headed to her first class of the day. As she sat down at a window seat, the teacher passed out papers on the first project of the year and groans echoed in the room. Fionna skimmed the page and saw a list of the students who would be paired up for it.

Marshall Lee. 

Ooo High's misfit and bad boy, most known for pranking the popular like Bubba Gumball. Fionna sighed thinking,'Glob this is just my luck to get paired with him.. probably will end up doing all of it myself.'

Next thing she knew there was someone sitting down next to her and leaning on the table, eyes on her. Fionna looked up and saw gray eyes staring at her.

"Hi partner," Marshall said with a grin and his eyes looked her up and down. 

Fionna frowned,"Morning, um could you not look at me like that please?"

Marshall blinked at that and nodded,"Sorry, didn't mean to make a beauty like you uncomfortable," He apologized poorly while holding his hands up innocently.

Fionna raises an eyebrow and asks in sarcastic tone,"Sure and how many girls fall for that?"

Marshall grins at this, liking the fire she had in her voice,"Not many because I don't call many a beauty but you earn it with those blue eyes of yours"

"That's funny, you're a funny one Mr.Lee" Fionna deadpanned before turning to the project paper to turn the attention from her, not used to the compliments he was giving her," So what should we work on? This can be fun if we choose the correct project," Marshall sighs and leans closer to her to read over the paper with her and pointed to one of the options.

"This one seems fun and will be good for informing others," Marshall says surprisingly seriously,"If we wrote a song to inform about an injustice in the world, others will probably learn and try to help. Plus I can play the guitar and have some other musical instruments."

Fionna blinks and looks over at him, flushing at how close he was but shook it off," Wow that actually had some thought behind it, I like it, but the topic will have to be something that we both are passionate about so it will show within the lyrics, but um who would sing? I don't have the best voice so.." Fionna trails off and looks down again, tucking some hair behind her ear. Marshall couldn't help but look at her side profile and smiled a little at how adorable she was. He blinked and shook his thoughts from that, as it was so unlike him to think like this so quickly about someone he barely knew.

"I bet you don't give yourself enough credit and are really a beautiful singer, but if you want I can sing," Marshall says with a shrug,"I'm the lead singer of a small band with my friends, and I think we are pretty good" 

Fionna nods,"I think you singing will be our best bet for this, and just to ask before we plan anymore, will I end up doing most of this or will we work together?" Fionna asks bluntly and Marshall barks out a laugh.

"No, we will work together don't worry, I won't leave you with doing it all" Marshall says with a rare sincere smile and Fionna can't help but think it was kind of beautiful. She then felt her cheeks heat up but maintains eye contact with him.

"You really aren't anything like the rumors I hear about you" Fionna says gently and as soon as the words leave her mouth Marshall's mood changes, like his face hardened as if he put his shields back up. 

"Disappointed sweetheart?" Marshall says with a sneer, and he turns from her to look at the clock and sighs out of relief as the bell rang coincidentally, and got up from his seat quickly,"I'll see you later" Marshall mumbles and walks away before Fionna could even get another word out.

'Geez I have a feeling working together with him will be interesting' Fionna thought as she gathered her things to get to her next class.

She just didn't know just how correct she was.


End file.
